Of Shaving Cream, Stars, and Muffins
by The Cat Crusader
Summary: A collection of random and probably unrelated drabbles in various parts of the Clone Wars. Not necessarily in chronological order. OOC-ness.
1. You Snooze, You Lose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' or any other copyrighted name brands or companies that may be mentioned.

**AN:** Okay, I'm excited. My first SW fic attempt! Yay!

As the summary says, this will be just a collection of random and most likely unrelated (unless stated otherwise) drabbles in various parts of the Clone Wars cartoon saga. Not necessarily in chronological order either. Expect potentially few and far-between updates, out-of-character-ness, and awkward and heartfelt moments (and maybe a songfic or two).

**You Snooze, You Lose**

It was breakfast hour on the _Resolute_ and Ahsoka Tano was one of the last ones in line this morning. She glanced around at all of the similar faces of the men seated at the tables in the mess hall. Most were engaged in various conversations or laughing at some joke or another, be it off-color or at someone else's expense. Skyguy was over at the other end of the room talking with Captain Rex.

She smiled to herself. Everything was as it should be.

That is, until she reached for a muffin...

Something was wrong.

Confused, the Togruta looked at the platter where the muffins should have been but only found some golden crumbs strewn about the counter space. Her fingers gripped her tray tightly as a wave of vexation threatened to make her shoulders stiffen. Bright sky blue eyes scanned the tables, Force-senses searching for the perpetrator. How _dare_ someone take the **last** muffin?

Her gaze finally came to rest on one of the clones. And he was still holding the pastry in question, a bite taken out of it, revealing the red candied berries inside. A blue handprint was painted on his white chest plate.

_Echo._

He seemed to feel her burning gaze in the back of his skull seeing as the casual smile slowly disappeared from his face. He shifted uneasily and took another quick bite of his muffin. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

The heat on the back of his neck steadily grew. He couldn't stand it anymore. He carefully looked around to try and spot the source of the tension then saw the kid. He froze mid chew. Ahsoka was glaring daggers at him.

He glanced nervously at the mostly eaten muffin in his hand then back at her. Echo then realized that he had taken the last muffin. He gulped.

He watched with growing apprehension as she raised an arm out to her side, hand open with fingertips curled almost menacingly, and Force-called a muja fruit from a bowl at the end of the counter. It hit her palm with a satisfying and solid smack. A rather evil grin darkened her usually cheerful face.

Echo winced. That could be his throat in her potentially deadly grasp.

Some of his brothers that had been watching snickered. He glared at them, though he was still very creeped out, but pointedly shoved the last of the muffin in his mouth. Jedi or no Jedi, you snooze, you lose.

Ahsoka's eyes nearly went ablaze.

"Snips."

She jerked upright, startled. Anakin (when did he get there?) was giving her a warning stare but beamed with a patient smile. Her shoulders slumped and she glumly set her fruit on the tray next to her scrambled nuna eggs, looking away toward the floor panels. "Sorry Master," she mumbled, momentarily ashamed of herself. Muffin or no muffin, Jedi were supposed to keep control of their emotions.

Anakin chuckled quietly, gave her a brotherly pat on the shoulder, and went back over to where he and Rex had been sitting.

She sighed wistfully and gave Echo one final furious glare... then got an idea. With a flick of her fingers, his cup of steaming caf tipped over and spilled onto his lap. She smirked as he jumped up with a rather girlish yelp, stirring up a riot of guffaws from those around him.

And somewhere in that moment, Echo understood why Jedi turned to the dark side.

**AN:** Join the dark side, we have more muffins. lol Written over some diced Spam, Ritz crackers, and a glass of Mountain Dew.


	2. Guys Will be Guys

**AN:** Don't ask. I simply had to.

**Guys will be Guys**

It was dinner hour on the _Resolute_, though General Skywalker and Commander Tano were still involved in some sort of Jedi meeting via holo. Oddly, there was hardly any idle chatter to be heard among the dinning men. That is, until a single sound was unintentionally and loudly emitted from somewhere near the back of the room.

_Burp._

A shinny, known as Blank, immediately smacked a hand over his mouth as a few brothers gave him some very odd looks. "Excuse me...?" he stammered, though it was muffled by his hand. They snickered.

The shinny next to him, Cliff, then put on a cocky, if not a silly grin. "Heh, I can do better than that."

_Burp!_

The challenge issued, more men came to the call. They began to organize and eliminate the weak links while several others just sat by and laughed at the bizarre spectacle. Blank left the mess hall a deep shade of red.

So far, Fives was the one to beat. Cliff was still standing and stared him eye to eye. Men were cheering and calling out all around them.

_BURP._

Rex shook his head as Cliff sat back on an empty chair with a huff, arms crossed. Fives had won. _Oh well,_ he thought. _At least this is good for morale..._

"Hey Captain!" someone called out. "I bet fifty creds on Fives against you!"

Rex snorted. A small but childish smile played on his lips. _Why not?_ He stood up from his seat. "Fives?" he questioned, raising a brow. The other man stood his ground and narrowed his own eyes. Both inhaled.

_BUUURRP._

Fives took a step back in defeat. Rex grinned.

What nobody knew was that the General and Commander were watching from the doorway, both with varying expressions on their equally disgusted faces. Ahsoka had a hand to her mouth, making sure it was closed, blue eyes wide. Anakin looked disappointed as well as disturbed, fists resting on his belt.

_BUUUURRRP._

And that was quite enough for the two Jedi.

"Alright, alright, knock it off!" Anakin shouted, and all of the clones froze then looked nervously in their direction. He gave a dressing-down glare to as many of them as he could as he spoke. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. This is the most immature and frankly disturbing thing I've ever seen from you lot." He then continued on with his speech, making each and every one of the men feel very stupid.

When he was done, no one was daring to meet his gaze. Ahsoka nodded in satisfaction.

Then Anakin smirked impishly. "Besides, _this_ is how you do it."

_**BUUUURRRP!**_

The clones blinked. Ahsoka stared in horror.

...

Anakin laughed. Rex followed. Then all of the men burst out with them, some falling backward in their chairs. One fell to the deck panels.

Ahsoka facepalmed.

**AN: **...really, I don't know where that came from. But I like it. XD

Blank and Cliff are of my own creation. See them again, yes?


	3. Revenge is Best Served with Cream

**AN: **Here's Cliff and Blank!

**Revenge is Best Served with Cream**

Their shift was almost done and Cliff couldn't believe it. Blank had dozed off on monitor duty. Hmm... Cliff saw a whole world of opportunities in that moment.

He studied hid sleeping brother, going over all of the possibilities that lay before him. He knew he should just wake him up and kindly warn him about sleeping on the job, but where was the fun in that? He fingered the growing stubble on his chin until he narrowed down the list running through his head.

Cliff smirked. This was going to be _interesting_...

-x-

After making a quick run to get the item he needed for his plan, Cliff came back to the monitoring station he and Blank had been stationed at for this shift. He carefully removed Blank's helmet and set to work.

Blank snored soundly as his brother worked. He was blissfully unaware that his bucket had been taken off and that his right hand was being gently turned over, palm up. He didn't feel the cool, wet substance making contact with his skin. However, he did feel an irritation somewhere around his nose.

Cliff jumped back when Blank snorted and shook his head, adopting an innocent pose. He waited, hoping his plan wouldn't backfire. Blank finally settled down again, never fully waking, and his snores returned.

Cliff grinned and tried again.

Blank again felt that light yet persistent tickling sensation and tried again to shake it off. When it came back once again, he groaned angrily and swatted at his face.

He froze.

Something cold and slimy had smeared over his face and gotten into his eyes and up his nose. He sat up, coughing and spluttering, trying to get what ever the stuff was out of his eyes and airways.

It was then he heard someone laughing... and he recognized the smell of the white goop.

Blinking furiously, Blank cleared his vision enough to see Cliff sprawled in the chair next to him, holding his sides, and a can of shaving cream at his feet. Blank narrowed his stinging eyes, grabbed his helmet, roughly put it back on, and stormed from the command center, leaving his brother to yuck it up while he went to the 'freshers.

-x-

Cliff was awakened by a hard prodding in his stomach. He partially opened his eyes to see a blurry (was that Blank?) standing over him. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he asked, "Wha's up?"

"I personally shined up your armor this morning," Blank announced.

Cliff blinked in surprised confusion. What brought this about? "Uh, thanks."

Blank nodded and headed casually out of the barracks. Shrugging off his brother's odd behavior, Cliff got up and made his bunk. He then suited up, taking a moment to admire the sheen of his plates before checking his weapon. It too had been cleaned. He smiled. "I'll have to thank him more properly later."

Then he put his bucket on. Cool slime engulfed his head and neck and oozed down his body to the floor. His helmet had been filled with shaving cream. Cliff resisted the urge to take a breath to calm his temper as one name filled his mind.

_Blank..._

Blank smirked to himself as he headed for the mess hall, hiding an empty shaving cream can at his side.

**AN:** I've always wanted to do this. X3

I plan to put up something a bit more serious some time. Anything you readers would like to see, humorous or not? I can't promise I'll post it (after all, your inspiration is not mine) but I will consider it.


End file.
